With Great Power Comes Great Stupidity
by Shiba Ayame
Summary: While looking for a prom dress, Usagi comes across a certain sexually frustrated couple in a dressing room. Small bits of crack, partial nudity. Lime. HarukaXMichiru canon yuri.


This is probably the ONLY Sailor Moon fic I shall ever write. Meh. I've been wanting to write one, anywho.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own the design for the Haruka and Michiru costumes I'm making for myself and my fiancИ with insta-change-ness! Yay for velcro.

Pairing: HarukaXMichiru Yay for the canon yuri.

Oneshot With Great Power Comes Great Stupidity

"Senior prom." The whole group shared a collective sigh. Big surprise- a group of girls having romantic notions about the biggest night of their lives thus far.

"Of course, I already have a date," squeaked Usagi. The rest of them smacked themselves. "Well, of course, since we have been dating for over a year..."

"I'll probably just go stag. It's not like anyone would want to go to prom with someone as religious as me," mumbled Rei. "Senior prom is like an invitiation of sex sent out to all the boys."

"I might not go altogether. It's the same day as a martial arts competition."

"Of course, I'll have a date, I can always pick one! Ah, the wonderful power of venus."

"I'll probably be studying, since the final exams are two days after."

And then there was an indignant squeak. "Oh, come on! Don't you all want to find romance at the prom?" said a certain pink-haired imp. The five older girls nodded. "Exactly! So you all should go together!" And thus the group nodded.

"What are we waiting for? We need dresses!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The dress shop was nearly packed with rushing girls getting the perfect dress to make them feel special for only one night. It was very hectic for the first two hours, but then the horde thinned. "We can actually see the dresses now."

They arranged a little game: Everyone find a dress in ten minutes and then meet in front of the dressing rooms to try them on as a group. Of course there were obections from a vain blonde ("But I need more time than that! I have to go through everything!!!") but mostly they were fine. So they counted to three and scattered in as many directions as humanly possible.

-Ten minutes later...-

"Alright, now everyone grab a booth and try them on. We'll all come back out so everyone can ask the age-old question of 'Does this make my butt look big?' " They nodded. and each made a beeline for a stall. And of course, since it was rushing season, Usagi went to the farthest, darkest changing booth in the corner of the store. "Hopefully there's an empty booth back here..."

The imaginary wind howled, and the blonde swore she saw a wire-hanger tumbleweed cross her path. She walked slower into the dank depths of the dressing room, now unnessescarily cautious. She shivered- a thunk came from the farthest stall. Intrigued and scared, she crept up to it and pushed open the slatted door slowly, grimacing as its hinges creaked in protest to find--

-Michiru, with bits of her uniform haphazardly on the ground and shirtless, pinned to the dressing stall wall by none other than Haruka, whose uniform jacket had been discarded and her shirt slightly unbuttoned. They stared at the meatball-head for a moment, binked once, then twice.

"Umm, Haruka?"

The butch nodded. "Yes, Usagi?"

"Are you angry at Michiru-chan?"

The two girls sweatdropped. It was amazing how the most powerful girl in the universe could be so undeniably stupid. But instead, the taller woman simply nodded and looked back at the green-haired girl against the wall. "Yes, Usagi, I'm very angry at her. She hasn't been letting me have something I want -very badly- for over a week now. She's been a bad girl."

"So you need to punish her?"

"Yes." 'The look' was in Haruka's eyes now as she stared down her partner-in-crime. She smirked.

"Okay!" Usagi smiled, naive as all hell, and backed out of the room. "I'm looking forward to seeing your dates at the prom! Pick some cute guys!"

The couple blinked collectively as the dumb blonde shut the slatted door. "Guys?" they said in unison.

"How stupid can she get?"

The short-haired girl paused, then shrugged. "Now, where were we?" She smirked. "Ah, yes." She leaned down, breathing hotly against Michiru's neck, biting down rather harshly on the sensitive skin of the shoulder.

-Two hours later...-

"Hey guys, I saw Haruka and Michiru in the dressing room at the dress shop! They didn't look very happy, though. Haruka was angry at poor Michiru."

The rest of the group exchanged wary glances. "Trouble in paradise?" they whispered.

"Yeah. Haruka was pinning Michiru-chan to the wall, and she said something about punishing her for not allowing something for over a week-" The group's eyes widened in sync. So there was sexual frustration between the two outer senshi?-

"-I think she was talking about chocolate."

The other four girls just faceplanted.

I love the overwhelming dumbness of Usagi. She makes a perfect comic relief character. And the way she is, it's just perfect to have her be so blind to the blatant relationship of Haruka and Michiru. I love it.

Review. Or else... well, I've run out of idle threats and my brain isn't thinking straight. But hey- at least there's an "or else" there! 


End file.
